N-Gamer Issue 68
This magazine was priced at £4.99 and released in October 2011. NGExpress A Sticky Situation - (2 pages) :Nintendo's new analogue add-on for the 3DS has attracted plenty of criticism. But is it really that bad? Show and tell - (2 pages) :Hunting monsters and defaulting bravely with 3DS at Tokyo Game Show Mything in action - (1 page) :What the blazes has happened to Kid Icarus: Uprising? Previews 3DS at TGS :Super Mario 3D Land - (3½ pages) :Paper Mario 3DS - (½ page) :Fire Emblem 3DS - (¼ page) :Tomodachi Collection - (¼ page) :Animal Crossing 3DS - (¼ page) :Luigi's Mansion 2 - (¼ page) :Mario Kart 7 - (1½ page) :Mario Tennis 3D - (½ page) :Dragon Quest X - (1 page) :Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime 3 - (⅔ page) :Theatrhythm Final Fantasy - (¾ page) :Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - (¼ page) :Beyond the Labyrinth - (¾ page) :Culdcept - (¼ page) :Spirit Photography: The Possessed Notebook - (¾ page) :Bravely Default - (¼ page) :Resident Evil: Revelations - (1 page) :Love Plus, Project Mirai, Girls Mode, Cinderella Life - (2 pages) :Monster Hunter Tri-G - (1½ page) :Monster Hunter 4 - (½ page) :Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney - (⅓ page) :SD Gundam G Generation 3D - (⅓ page) :Dynasty Warriors VS - (⅓ page) :Nekketsu Kouha Kunio-Kun Special - (¾ page) :Puyo Puyo!! - (¼ page) :Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D - (1 page) :Ace Combat 3D - (½ page) :Tekken 3D Prime Edition - (½ page) :Inazuma Eleven Go - (⅓ page) :Calcio Bit 3D - (⅓ page) :PES 2012 - (⅓ page) :Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure - (¾ page) Features Welcome to the Biggest Zelda Yet - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - (6 pages) Reviews 'Round-Up' 2 pages of reviews. 'DSi / 3DS / WiiWare' Scores out of 5 World of Nintendo Top 10 Nintendo Happenings - (2 pages) The Sound of Music - (4 pages) : As soundtracks become orchestral masterpieces, we put our hands together for Japan's chiptune heroes, making music from gaming's 8-bit melodies... The Dogfighters' Guide to the Galaxy - (2 pages) : Your intergalactic planetary tour guide for Star Fox 64 3D. Please Game Responsibly - (2 pages) : Part bar. Part arcade. All Awesome. NGamer visits New York's Barcade, where everybody knows your game... Let the Tat Out of the Bag - (1 page) : We reveal what's really in Link's Skyward Sword inventory... Download History Lesson #65: Yuji Horii The Way We Were: NGC Issue 97 Judgement Play: Hybrid Heaven - N64 - (2 pages) VC Essentials: Super Mario World - (1 page) Are Four Links Better Than One? - (2 pages) : Hands on with Four Swords, Nintendo's celebration of unwavering heroism and surprising scumbaggery. Free Gifts NGamer Issue 68 Extra 0001.jpg|A to Z of Wii & 3DS tips and cheats book - (68 pages) NGamer Issue 68 Extra 0002.jpg|Stickers Plus a double sided Professor Layton poster Other Credits Associate Editor :Charlotte Martyn Deputy Editor :Martin Kitts Games Editor :Matthew Castle Art Editor :Andy McGregor Deputy Art Editor :Kim Bissix Contributors :Matthew Clapham, Shaun Curnow, Alex Dale, Matt Edwards, Elizabeth Elliott, Ian Evenden, Damian Hall, Jason Killingsworth, Daniella Lucas, Rich McCormick, Craig Owens, Daniel Robson, Danny Russell, Chris Schilling, John Strike, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews